In Gedanken an abwesende Freunde: Danni
by Julichris
Summary: Ständig verschwinden einfach so Leute aus der Serie, ohne dass eine Erklärung dafür geliefert wird, was passiert ist. Ich hab mir irgendwann mal Gedanken gemacht. Hier ist meine Lösung für Danni. Warnungen: Character Death & alte Geschichte 2004


**Danni:**

Wütend starrte sie Luke an. Sie würde NICHT nachgeben. Das war sie sich und auch Bray schuldig.

"Danni, sieh es doch endlich ein. Du musst dich Zoot beugen. Wenn du es nicht tust, wird der Guardian dafür sorgen, dass du ihm gegenüber stehst."

"Nie werde ich nachgeben! Ihr habt uns einfach überfallen! Ihr redet davon, dass ihr eine neue Ordnung erschaffen wollt. Aber gleichzeitig verbreitet ihr euer "Power & Chaos". Dann ist doch widersinnig!!"

Luke zögerte.

"Rede nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst. Wir sorgen dafür, das es allen gut geht."

"Natürlich!! Indem ihr sie am Virus sterben lasst und unsere neue Ordnung zerstört! Wir hatten eine Ordnung, Gesetzte bevor ihr kamt. Aber ich vergaß ja: Das ist eure Aufgabe. Chaos zu verbreiten."

"Beuge dich der Macht Zoots. Du tust dir und deinen Freunden mit deinem Starrsinn keinen Gefallen."

"Leutnant, der Guardian hat befohlen, dass sich die ungläubige Rebellin der außerordentlichen Macht Zoots beugt. Andernfalls soll sie durch die Heilige Flamme gereinigt werden."

Luke entglitten für eine Sekunde die Gesichtszüge, doch dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

"Wache, ich bin gerade dabei, dieses irregegangene Geschöpf auf den heilbringenden Weg Zoots zu führen, also stör mich nicht!"

"Verzeiht vielmals. Es war der Befehl des Guardians, der mich dazu brachte-"

"Schon gut! Jetzt geh!"

"Sehr wohl"

Luke wandte sich zu Danni und sagte eindringlich:"Du hast es gehört. Wenn du nicht nachgibst, kommst du auf den Scheiterhaufen."

"Wir sind doch nicht mehr im Mittelalter!! Das könnt ihr nicht einfach machen!!", Panik erfüllte Dannis Stimme.

"Niemand wird den Guardian, Vertreter des großartigen Zoot, davon abhalten. Gib nach und lebe! Ist es denn so schlimm? Kannst du nicht über deinen Schatten springen? Niemand verlangt von dir, dass du ihm Wort für Wort glaubst, aber sieh endlich ein, du kannst mit deiner Einstellung nur auf dem Scheiterhaufen landen!", Luke hatte leise gesprochen. Wenn ihn eine der Wachen hörte, war er verloren. Das, was er gerade machte, war Ketzerei! Er, als zweiter Mann, dritter, wenn man Zoot dazu rechnen wollte, der Chosen DURFTE nicht so reden. Das wusste auch Danni.

"Denk darüber nach. Ich werde in einer Stunde wieder kommen. Das sollte dir genug Zeit geben, dir über deine Situation klar zu werden."

Als er nach anderthalb Stunden zurückkam, erwartete ihn Danni bereits.

"Ich werde mich ihm nicht beugen."

"Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

"Ja"

"Menschen von deiner Standfestigkeit könnten die Chosen brauchen."

"Gerade diese Standfestigkeit sorgt dafür, dass ihr sie nicht bekommt. Sie dir deinen Tribe doch an!! Ein ehemaliger Loco, der seinem toten Chef nachtrauert und ein Haufen verängstigter Kinder, die nicht wissen, wie ihre Zukunft aussieht."

"Die Chosen sind ihre Zukunft. Sie haben eine. Du nicht, wenn du weiterhin auf deinem Standpunkt beharrst."

"Das tue ich."

"Gut, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Deshalb habe ich hier etwas für dich."

Luke holte etwas aus einer Tasche, die in den weiten Ärmeln seiner Robe verborgen war.

"Was ist das?", skeptisch blickte Danni auf die kleine Phiole in seinen Händen.

"Gift. Wir sind nicht im Mittelalter, wie du schon sagtest. Es wirkt schnell und schmerzlos. Nimm sie unter die Zunge und zerbeiß sie, wenn es soweit ist."

"Danke, aber ich werde es nicht brauchen."

"Darüber entscheide, wenn du auf dem brennenden Scheiterhaufen stehst."

Luke drückte sie ihr in die Hand.

"Ich werde jetzt zum Guardian gehen und ihm von deinem Entschluss berichten. Es ist jetzt Vormittag. Er wird dich entweder bei Sonnenuntergang oder morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang "den Flammen überantworten". Gibt es etwas, was ich jemandem ausrichten soll?"

"Sag Bray, er soll stark sein, ich war es auch."

Luke nickte und befahl der Wache laut, ihm zu öffnen. Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und Luke verließ sie. Danni hatte halb damit gerechnet, dass sie o etwas wie eine Henkersmahlzeit bekommen würde, aber als sie am frühen Morgen aus ihrer Zelle geschleift wurde, hatte sie schon drei Tage nichts mehr gegessen.

_In dieser Welt schenkt niemand seinem Feind etwas, vor allem nichts so kostbares wie Essen, wenn der Empfänger nicht mehr lange genug leben würde, um es zu verdauen. Danke Papa. Danke, für diese Welt. Du hast die erschaffen und sie wird mich vernichten._

In einer langen, festlichen Prozession wurde sie zum Strand gebracht. Dort warteten schon der Guardian, mit den zwei kleinen Kindern, die ihn bei solchen Dingen immer begleiteten, Trudy und Luke auf sie.

_O Gott, wie kann man nur kleine Kinder bei so etwas zu sehen lassen? Wer lässt seine Geschwister so im Stich? Papa, ich hoffe, dass du siehst, ws du angerichtet hast._

Der Guardian trat auf sie zu und begrüßte seine Anhänger.

"Willkommen, meine Brüder und Schwestern! Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um ein armes, fehlgeleitetes Geschöpf auf den wahren Weg, den Weg des großartigen, allmächtigen Zoot, zu führen. Sie wird durch die heiligen Flammen gehen, um dann rein vor unser aller Herrn zu stehen. Vor Zoot. Gepriesen sei sein Großmut!"

"ZOOT! ZOOT! ZOOT! ZOOT!"

Er hob die Arme wie zum Segen und die Rufe verhallten.

"Doch zu erst. Ungläubige: Gestehe deine Fehler und sage dich von deinen falschen Freunden los. Sag, erkennst du Zoots Macht und Herrschaft an?"

"Nein!! Ich glaube nicht an Zoot. Er ist nur ein Kind, dass nicht mit dem Tod seiner Eltern klargekommen-"

"SCHWEIG!! Schweig du Ungläubige!!", Trudy zuckte neben ihm zusammen, als er außer sich vor Wut über den Strand brüllte.

"Bringt sie an den Ort ihrer Reinigung, auf das ihre Seele gerettet werde und zu Zoot gehe, wo jeder wahrhaft auserwählte nach seinem Tod hingelangen wird."

Hätten die Wachen sie nicht gehalten, wäre Danni auf dem Sand zusammen gesunken, trotzdem riss sie sich, als sie vor den Scheiterhaufen stand, von ihnen los und stieg selbst auf den einen knappen Meter hohen Berg aus Holz und stellte sich an den Pfahl, der hoch über ihr in den Himmel ragte.

"Bindet sie an den Pfahl, der ihr den Weg zu Zoot weisen soll, auf das sie nicht bei ihrer Reinigung zögere."

Die beiden Chosen führten seinen Befehl aus und sahen dann fragend zu ihm.

"Die große Ehre, ihr bei ihrer Reise zu Zoot behilflich zu sein, überlasse ich heute diesen beiden treuen Anhängern!"

Trudy und Luke sahen ihn entsetzt an. Denn er deutete auf die beiden 4-jährigen Kinder vor sich. Die beiden strahlten.

_Dieses Monster!! Wie kann er so etwas nur tun? Was bezweckt er mit dieser Aktion? Und warum denke ich darüber nach?! Ich werde gleich sterben! Lohnt es sich wirklich? Es ist egal. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr. Ich könnte das überhebliche Grinsen dieses "Guardians" nicht ertragen, wenn ich mich jetzt noch beugen würde._

Die beiden Kinder traten etwas unsicher an den Holzhaufen heran. Sie hatten sichtbar Angst vor den Pechfackeln, die sie in den Händen hielten. Das Mädchen sagte leise:"Bei drei"

"Gut"

"Eins, zwei, drei"

Langsam senkten sie die Fackeln, legten sie auf das Holz und wichen erschrocken zurück, als das Stroh in den ritzen mit einer hohen Flamme Feuer fing. Der Guardian rief sie wieder zu sich. Die Flammen verbrannten zu erst das trockene Gras, dann entzündeten sich einige Holzstücke. Gemächlich, zugleich viel zu schnell, fraß sich das Feuer vorwärts, auf Danni zu. Es hatte erst den halben Weg zu ihr zurück gelegt, aber schon jetzt schmerzte die heiße Luft in ihren Lungen, versengte ihr die Hitze Wimpern und Augenbrauen. Die Augen hielt sie geschlossen, der Rauch brannte weiter in ihnen. Sie konnte die Flammenwogen spüren, wie sie näher kamen, an ihren Kleidern leckten. Sie hatte einen extra weiten Umhang, "Büßergewandt" nannte es der Guardian, anziehen müssen. Die aufstobenden Funken verbrannten ihr Haar. Das Holz unter ihren Schuhsohlen wurde heiß, begann zu glühen, sodass sie unruhig von Fuß auf Fuß hüpfte. Der Umhang fing Feuer, loderte hell auf. Danni öffnete die Augen, trotz der Schmerzen und der Tränen, die ihre Sicht verschleierten, blickte sie durch die vor Hitze wabernde

Luft dem Guardian in die Augen, streifte mit einem Blick Luke und Trudy, die sie mit blassem Gesicht und schreckensweiten Augen anstarrte.

_Das war es nicht wert. Es tut mir Leid, Bray. Mach es besser als ich._

Dann biss sie auf die Phiole.


End file.
